Let me out
by staffy08
Summary: John goes on a hunt and leaves Sam and Dean behind in a motel. Dean has to entertain Sammy without leaving the motel room....


_AN: Still don't own anything, despite having put the boys on my christmas list for Santa - must remember to be good this year..._

* * *

Let me out

„Dean!"

Oh for the love of...

"What is it Sammy?"

"I want to go outside."

You know they say want never gets.

"You can't go outside Sammy; we're stayin' in here till dad gets back. Come on kiddo, work with me here."

"But Dean, I'm bored."

Bored?! Bored?! You're close to being suicidal and the kid is _bored_!

"Sammy, you know the rules. Dad will be back soon…"

5 hours, 41 minutes and 12 seconds, but who's counting…

"…and then we can go."

"But he won't be back for hours."

5 hours, 40 minutes and 27 seconds…

"Just sit still for five minutes and I'll think of something to do."

"But-"

"No buts Sammy. Sit."

'… I'll think of something to do…' oh yes Dean, very nice, because your 'somethings to do' have been sooo entertaining today.

Dad had left about four hours ago. He had told you the usual "don't leave the room", "keep the door locked", "don't answer the phone" and of course the one that you did whether he told you to or not "look after Sammy". If he had given you a gun and a werewolf you would have happily looked after Sammy but locked in a room with the kid for ten hours… no way was anything about that happy. After the first three hours you officially crossed over into the 'I can't be held responsible for my actions' territory.

God knows what was wrong with the kid lately. Usually he'd happily lie on the bed all day and read a book (or three) while dad was hunting but the last few weeks he'd been so blinkin' hyperactive.

He'd finished his book about an hour after dad left and that's when the _fun _really started.

You'd pulled a baseball out of your duffel bag and the two of you had passed it back and forth for a while. The 'a while' was abruptly cut off when Sammy decided to head butt the ball instead of throwing it back to you, needless to say it went straight through the window and landed somewhere in the hedges.

So with the ball and book down after only ninety minutes things hadn't been looking too good.

The next thing you pulled out of your bag was a pack of cards and the two of you played anything and everything from Poker to Snap and even attempted a game of Canasta (attempted being the keyword). Seeing as neither of you had any money you'd had to find something else to bet with. To cut a long story short; Sammy had had a tantrum and walked off when he had to hand over his last blue M&M.

Unfortunately for you he only managed to give you the silent treatment for about three minutes before he started whining about being bored.

You'd played 'I spy' after that. It only lasted for a couple go's each- there's only so much to see in a motel room that costs less than a pair of jeans.

After 'I spy' Sammy decided that he wanted to play hide and seek. It took you a whole ten minutes to explain to the kid that you could not hide in a place with two rooms and one bathroom. The outcome of that had been you countingto twenty while Sammy hid a pen that you then had to find. You both agreed to stop when you checked under the bed and found a half eaten burger under there.

"So what are we gonna do then?"

What?! No, damn it. It couldn't have been five minutes already, you hadn't thought of anything yet.

"Dean, are you listening to me?"

No Sammy I'm just sittin'- aha! Got it!

* * *

_5 hours later_

You were watching the car pull into the motel car park and waited patiently as he got out and slowly walked over to the door, you opened it and your father stepped in.

"Hey Dean, how was-"

"DADDY! Thank god your back! You won't believe what he made me do."

Damn that kid. You watch patiently as Sam shoves a piece of paper at your father.

You stand there quietly waiting for Dads reaction to what he was reading.

"I shouted Christo at him but he didn't even flinch, he's mean."

You had never seen your father laugh so much in your life.

The note he was holding was a list and read:

Bathroom tiles 213

Squares on sheets 428

Holes in curtains 19

Sheets of paper on this pad 115

Squares per sheet 1960

Squares on pad 225'400

At 1pm number of seconds before Dad gets back 16'200

_Thanks for reading! Thoughts, complaints, compliments, constructive critisism.. - let me know. :)_


End file.
